February Song
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: One of those things that might happen AFTER the game Devilbats vs Dinosaurs. About Hiruma and Mamori.


**Date:** 24 Oct 2007

**Title:** February Song

**Summary:** One of those things that might happen after the game Devilbats vs. Dinosaurs. It's about Hiruma and Mamori.

**Rating:** T for very little cursing

**NOTE:** I really love the music of Josh Groban, although I'm really more of a rock/alternative kind of person. The title is from one of his songs that I just thought of using one rainy morning I was walking to work.

**WARNING:** This is not a very happy story and is definitely not going to happen in the series (I hope). It's just a product of my demented mind (kekeke).

**xxxxx**

"It's raining today, Youichi", she said softly.

"It's not a very hard rain, almost just a soft drizzle and very little wind. It's beautiful, this day".

She had been calling him by his given name the past days. It seemed more appropriate somehow. She knows he doesn't mind.

She hates this place; everything is white: all white. He probably hates it too. She remembered the feeling of having a very deep pit in her stomach the first time she came here. It was vividly horrible, especially the thought that he's in such a place.

"It's almost spring, you know. And yesterday was a real special day", she smiled as she said this. She took a box of chocolates from her bag and put it beside him. "It's from Suzuna. She said it's just a present, nothing romantic about it. It seemed she forgot you hate sweets".

She wanted to cry, to wail. She wanted to stop these useless monologues. But it would be of no use. She'd still come back and do it every single time. Besides, he'd probably be pissed off with her crying over him. He probably thinks: "Oi fucking manager! Stop being such a wuss!" and fire a couple of rounds for good measure. Oh how she missed his smile, his evil laughter, his demonic voice, and his beautiful mind. She remembered the words that were said:

"severe hemorrhaging.."

".. left side of the brain.."

".. paralysis.. operation.."

".. fifty-fifty chance of survival.."

She remembered that moment that his head hit the ground. Everybody expected him to stand up and probably curse Gaou and scream something like: "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" or "let's fucking destroy those bastards!" to the rest of his team. But he stayed there, splayed on the grass, in the middle of the third quarter, with thousands of spectators waiting silently for his next move. She brought back Musashi's face when he screamed for an ambulance and Kurita's defeated form as he picked him up from the ground. She can almost hear him inside her head: "That's how the game is played, fucking manager. That's why it's not for fuckin' babies".

She stayed in the field after they took him away, overlooked at the team he left hanging and almost hopeless. She fought hard for him, they all did. After the game, all she wanted was to get by his side. She didn't care whether they won or lost. It did not seem to matter.

"He'll be okay, Mamori-neechan", Sena tried to console her as they waited for the red light above the operating room door to turn green. She looked him and saw still that determination etched in his face since Hiruma forced him to join the team. Then she looked around at everyone: to the silent and somber faces of the Huh-Huh brothers, to Suzuna's tear-streaked cheeks, to Komusubi's unwavering demeanor which seemed enough for him and his master Kurita who had streams running down his face, to Musashi's stoic but pained expression, to Monta's equally teary eyes, to Ishimaru's bowed head and to Taki's longish locks hiding his face.

"Yes, I know", she said out loud, with the last of her resolve and Suzuna came running to her, wailing and hugging. Somehow, what she said had made them strong. Somehow when she said she believed he'll be alright, they believed it too. She was so wrong.

**xxxxx**

"It's been two months since then", she whispered to him.

"You should be proud of everyone, Youichi. Sena has grown so much, while Monta's practicing even harder for the Spring Tournament. Musashi's dad has finally recovered. Kurita had forgiven Gaou – he's not so bad after all. Did you know he brought you a real truckload of flowers? Ishimaru sends his regards, as well as Komusubi, Toganou, Kuroki, and Jumonji. Taki seems more somber nowadays and Suzuna's kind of worried. But everyone's perfectly fine".

"And you know what's so funny? Suzuna actually gave Sena chocolates yesterday", she giggled while saying this. "He wanted to give it back, said it's not the right time for such things. But somehow she convinced him that you won't really mind".

She looked at him; even frailer than the last time she _really _looked at him before the game, in the locker room. She should have given him what he wanted, it wouldn't have hurt, and what happened would not have happened. She stopped herself from thinking all these. She cannot lose hope; she will not lose hope. Somewhere, somehow, his spirit is fighting. She cannot forget that he is a fighter and he always win.

The rain has stopped. She stayed by his side, occasionally looking outside to see the rain-soaked world, but most of the time she just looked at him. It was sunset when she finally stood up. It was time to go. She wanted to stay, of course, wanted to be there in case he wakes up, but he would not want to keep her from living her life. In a few minutes Kurita would be stopping by and later Musashi will come too.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Youichi", she said softly, her lips close to his face.

She then kissed his brow gently, "good night, Youichi".

It's odd not hearing him swear and curse and be what he was. But she will patiently wait until finally, again, he does.

**xxxxx**

**NOTE:** I didn't write about the result of the game because I don't want to think about them losing (Hiruma being knocked-out is enough, really). So let us just leave that part to the wonderful creators of this series. And please forgive me for the "too much Mamori" again. Er-well, Hiruma's kinda indisposed in this story so I can't really write in his POV. I've always wanted to write something morbid and grim.. hehehe.. so please (I am asking for the first time) give your reactions/reviews/comments/curses? They're very much welcome.


End file.
